Ravnica: A story of Love, War, and Power
by ghixnet
Summary: First attempt at really writing a full story. If i get support I will finish it. I am going for a very complicated alternate history/story of the plane of Ravnica. Roughly this takes place after the City of Guilds Block but before Return to Ravnica. Each chapter will be a different legendary creature or planeswalker from the Ravnica sets, old and new. So sit back and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Zegana

**Zegana**

"But I don't want to go to the Azorian capital." Zegana protested to leader Groann.

"I know my child." He replied looking down on her with sad eyes. "But you know the custom, and you voted that this was the best course of action for the village."

"Yes . . . I understand. I just, I am afraid."

"As you should be. But you are fiercely more intelligent than any member of this tribe and there is just no more for you to learn here." Replied Groann.

He looked down on Zegana, he often forgot that she was still merely a child. She had come to the village of _Trectas_ when she was still in the womb. Her mother was a Merefolk originally from Izzet tribes across the vast sea and no one in the village knew her mother. She came to the village 12 years ago on a badly damaged ship by herself and was washed upon the shores of the village in the night. She lay on the shore until morning when a young child was walking along the beach at sunrise and noticed the unconscious creature covered in sand and immediately called for help. When she was brought to the communal tent and placed on the central alter they realized that she would not survive. They also saw that she was with child. While debating whether to put this poor woman out of her misery or not, she finally awoke and in a very small quiet voice muttered, "Please…"

"What did you say?" asked a Merfolk nurse.

"Please save her, she has to live. Please save my child." Replied the wounded mystery woman in a voice so quiet and weak that even the coldest of hearts could not help but take compassion on her.

"We will do all we can." Said the nurse.

As the day passed into midmorning, the nurses of the village had done all they could to save the woman and her child. The child seemed healthy enough and was delivered on the alter at mid-day. They asked the mystery woman the child's name, to which she muttered desperately, "Zegana, may she escape the life of my past and live a full life…" Then as she muttered these words, a fierce fire erupted in her soul and in her eyes and she said with her last full breath "… away from that accursed guild and that vile human." She then collapsed in full and complete exhaustion and closed her eyes for the last time upon that table far from her home.

Groann, a newly elected elder of the village, was charged with the responsibility of this new child and chose to raise her as his one and only daughter. Groann had devoted his life entirely to the village and understood that this meant he would swear off any possible heirs. With the coming of Zegana, he was given the opportunity to raise a child as his very own.

Which he did.

Zegana studied all there was to know of _Tectas, _it's history, it's culture, it's rumors, myths, laws, secrets, people, and all that came with the culture of the village. However, she learned much faster than anyone of the village had ever seen. She had memorized all the laws, history and customs by the time she was 5. She was then made an advisor of the village council when she was 7 and admitted on the council when she was 9. She has been serving the village by way of the council for 3 years now and these have been some of the most profitable years ever. Though recently, merely a year after Zegana was admitted as the youngest member of the _Tectas_ council, her intelligence was put to the test as the War of the Demon began soon after she was appointed a council member. This was a war between the demon Rakdos of the Rakdos guild and the sphinx Isperia of the Azorius guild. These two ancient creatures had hated each other since the ancient days of the plane and this was just their most recent feud. Rakdos had emerged from his home in the volcanic mountains of Exav and traveled to Azorian lands in order to coax the sphinx from his hiding place among the courthouse temples in the city of _Azomiandi._ Along their way they raped and pillaged villages as they pleased. _Tectas _seemed to be a future target of the Rakdos hoard ravaging the countryside. Therefore, Zegana suggested that the village form an alliance with the Azorius guild for protection for they knew they would not withstand the oncoming onslaught of Rakdos caklers and minotaurs. The Azorius ambassador came and agreed to protect the village, so long as they agreed to offer one member of the village to the Azorius guild as tribute. This was a common custom in Ravnica, a person would swear off all their former allegiances and then be bound to their new guild. They would then integrate themselves completely in their new guild and often become ambassadors to other lands. The Rakdos never made it to the village because of the protection they received from their allegiance and the village was again at peace. However, now a year had past since the end of the War of the Demon and the Azorius had come to collect their tribute, which the council unanimously decided should be Zegana.

Zegana stood in the council tent of the village and pondered what was in store for her in the Azorius capital. Then she looked at Groann, the only true friend and family she had ever known. Sure, she was close with the other members of the council, but none had the kind of deep understand that her and Groann had. He was her only protector, teacher, and father, and now she had to leave him. He gave her a sad smile and she replied with the same action and they both walked out of the tent.

An Azorius carriage was waiting for them outside. A very tall man opened the door of the carriage and walked towards Zegana and Groann. He wore a sword on his right and a dagger on his left. He was adorned with the ceremonial armor of the Azorius guild. Many blue and white dyed pieces of plate mail and clothe wrapped the gallant ambassador as he approached.

"My name is Precinct Captain Reginald of the high guard of the Azorius Guild and personal head of protection for Grand Arbiter Augustine IV. I am here to meet the one called Zegana." The captain announced and looked at the two standing outside the tent.

"My name is Zegana, Captain" said Zegana looking directly up at the captain. She was only 4 and a half feet tall and this captain was near 6'4". She was definitely dwarfed by this beast of a man, though she showed no fear. "Where is the Grand Arbiter?"

"The Grand Arbiter is still inside his carriage where he will remain until we return to the capital." Said the captain in a defiant tone.

Zegana took offense to this and spat her words up at the captain, "If the Grand Arbiter does not find it important to meet me in person then I do not find it important to go with you to the capital. "

The captain seemed taken aback at this comment. Groann grinned slightly and was proud of the spirit Zegana had developed in the past few years. He could tell she would be a great leader someday. The captain scowled and looked down and the young Merfolk and said, "You do realize that you would be breaking your vow if you chose not to come with us."

"I do not plan on breaking any vows and I will be going with you eventually. However, I did not say I would leave without questions. I did not say I would leave without a proper send off and I did not say I would come with YOU. I did however say that I would leave with the Grand Arbiter and that is who I am expecting. Not some useless lackey who controls his little minions." Zegana said up to the Precinct Captain. Her words sticking in the captain's mind like daggers.

The captain became furious and shouted, "We shall see what the Grand Arbiter thinks of this!" He then walked furiously back to the carriage and slammed the door.

Zegana and Groann walked back inside the tent where the rest of the council had gathered to say goodbye. "Do you think it was wise to anger the captain like that Zeg?" asked Groann as they walked to the center of the tent.

"Yes, I will not be taken by anyone other than whom I made the agreement with. I received word 2 weeks ago that the Grand Arbiter, not a captain, would be coming to collect their tribute and I expect them to keep their word." Zegana gave the leader of the village a smirk and continued to the other members of the council and game them each a big hug. This was most likely the last time they would see each other for many years. She would miss each and every one of them dearly, but she understood the necessity of the situation. This agreement would ensure their safety for hundreds of years to come, as long as the Azorius guild stood, so would this village, this was only home she had ever truly known.

About an hour went on and the captain emerged in the tent and announced in a very calm but frustrated voice, "The Grand Arbiter will see you now." His teeth seemed to be clenched as he spoke.

"Thank you sir, I am sure you will serve your lord diligently for many years to come, and who knows, maybe someday you and I will be friends, Reginald." Replied the young tribute with a somewhat demeaning tone.

"I am not your friend and that would be Captain Reginald to you, Merfolk" countered the captain and specifically took care to spit the name of her race.

Zegana scowled but moved on and walked out of the tent. There stood a tall man adorned with at least 80 pounds of plate armor and shield draped around his back. He was around 6'2" with a stocky build but stood taller and prouder than any man Zegana had ever seen. She would have been lying to say that she was not intimidated by this imposing hulk of a man, though her fear was subdued when she looked into his eyes. She saw in the eyes of this man a kindness and a gentleness that she had never experienced. She gazed into these crystal blue eyes and somehow felt safe. "Hello Zegana. I am Grand Arbiter Augustine IV and I have come to collect you as tribute of the Azorius guild. Will you come with me?" asked the Grand Arbiter in a tone of overbearing sterness but fairness that showed much wisdom and knowledge.

Zegana let the words hang in the air for a moment. She then looked back inside the tent past the captain behind her to see her mentor and friends one last time. She sighed and closed her eyes fighting back tears and replied, "I will." She then walked towards the Grand Arbiter, stopped, and looked up at the man. He gave her a gentle smile and ushered her into his carriage. She stepped up and walked into carriage followed by the Grand Arbiter and the Precinct Captain. The door then closed and the carriage came to life. Groann watched the carriage go north off to the city, knowing the closest thing he ever had to a child, he would never see again…


	2. Chapter 2: Augustine

**Augustine**

The Grand Arbiter Augustine IV sat in a rather uncomforatable looking wooden chair in the center of the large carriage behind a desk littered with various different papers. Documents detailing old battle plans, appeals for different criminal law cases, judge requests, and other such papers were scattered before the ruler. Augustine had been the ruling arbiter of the Azorius guild for 10 years now and was the first of his family line to do so. His great-grandfather Augustine I was one of the sphinx's original law scribes when the first book of Azorian law was transcribed. Ever since then, Gus' family had been loyal servants of the Azorius guild, and now their fealty had proven itself and he was the Grand Arbiter. What an accomplishment for his children and his children's children to speak of! This was the mindset Gus knew he should be having at this moment but the past ten years had begun to weigh on him, heavily.

He had been given the Grand Arbiter position when he wass an ordinary high judge of the tenth district. Ten years ago the former Grand Arbiter died suddenly in a Grull wildfolk raid. They had never been seen this far east and it was obviously an inside job. Many suspected the dragon for he always had a knack for tricking simple tribesfolk and commonfolk into doing his bidding. Either way, the end result was a dead Grand Arbiter and a very sour relationship with the Grull. Augustine entered into the position through nomination by the council and the sphinx himself. He was blown away by the outpouring of support though he understood why. He was the only one in the guild that had any form of significant influence in the Grull guild, due to his military history with them. Using his skills of diplomacy, he managed to construct a tentative peace with the Grull and the plane was once again peaceful for a time, until the Demon decided to take another round at the sphinx through yet another pointlessly brutal war.

Augustine hated the Rakdos with a passion equally hot as the cursed mountains in which that guild resided. This was what he was pondering about as his most trusted precinct captain Reginald came back from his meeting with the tribute, alone.

"So. . . Where is she?" Augustine asked Reginald in a somewhat irritated and annoyed tone.

"She refused to come with me." Replied Reginald somewhat sheepishly.

"Refused!?" asked the Grand Arbiter in frustration. "Who on earth does she think she is!? Does she think that this is some form of game? Does she believe the ancient customs of the Azorian order are not of enough importance for her?" Gus had stood from his seat and was busy pacing the room as he spoke.

"She did mention something about the letter you sent her." Announced the captain somewhat matter-o-factly.

"What?" Replied the Grand Arbiter. "What did she say?

"Something about how in the letter it says she is to meet with the 'Grand Arbiter' and not one of his. . ." said the captain not wishing to finish the sentence.

"Huh," said the Grand Arbiter, "And to think that I almost took her as a simple Merfolk. She may have a law mind yet. Perhaps someday she could become a high priest of the law. How young is she again Reggie?"

The captain was quite taken aback by the Grand Arbiter's response to this girl's reply, but in his confusion he replied, "I believe she is twelve sir. Though I do not see why this matters, she needs to be taught how disrespectful all of this is. Just say the word sir and I can teach this little bitch some manners." The captain's eyes gleamed at the prospect of educating the young Merfolk in the way only a captain can.

"You will do no such thing!" the Grand Arbiter ordered. The captain seemed somewhat disappointed but gave an assuring nod in approval. "I am now intrigued by this girl. She obviously is quite intelligent beyond her years and the capital is becoming too overpopulated with old fools. It will be nice to have young blood walking the halls and streets again. We shall give her an hour to say goodbye to her friends then I will meet her."

"I do not believe this is the right course of action, sir." Said the captain with a tinge of anger.

"I do not appreciate your tone Reginald. Ever since the war ended you have never quite gotten the hang of civil life." The Grand Arbiter retorted putting the captain in his place. "Sometimes confidence is confused with disrespect and in war that means a lesson must be learned, but in peacetime you must be willing to accept a certain level of disrespect for the sake of peace. It is not enjoyable but that is one part of being a good leader, knowing when to fight your battles and when to just accept the truce."

The captain knew this to be true nut had a difficult time accepting it. He stared at the Grand Arbiter and realized that he really wasn't the man he first met 15 years ago in the Azorian Law Army. That man no longer existed. That man died long ago. "You've changed Gus, since I've known you. Still trying to figure out whether it was for the good or bad" said the captain as he went outside the tent to blow off some steam.

An hour passed and Gus got up from behind his desk and walked out of the carriage and towards the tent. He stood outside as the Precinct Captain went inside the tent to alert the tribute Zegana he was waiting for her. She emerged and Gus was struck by how absolutely beautiful she looked but also how fragile and young. She wore a large ceremonial headdress with tendrils expanding in an oval around her head with the longest draping all the way to the ground. She had on traditional Merfolk dress robes of green and blue. She had many lines along her bare arms and legs symbolizing her allegiance with this tribe and they were all visible. She looked like a precious but beautiful baby bird meant to soar above all other creatures, still unable to fly and looking up with confidence but also a secret fear of the future.

Gus stood firmly and announced to the little Merfolk child, "Hello Zegana. I am Grand Arbiter Augustine IV and I have come to collect you as tribute of the Azorius guild. Will you come with me?"

Zegana gave her home one last look. She then looked at Gus and replied, "I will." She then entered the carriage with them and was on her way to the capital.

Gus and the Precinct Captain followed her and stood in the main room of the carriage. There were two doors in the back and one in the front along with the entrance to the driving area.

Gus looked at Zegana, then to the captain, then back at Zegana. He said with a vigor to disrupt the awkward silence that had fallen upon them, "So, back there are the sitting rooms where you may sleep or wish to change or be alone. My abode is the one on the left and yours is the right. Up here in the front is the lavatory, if you so need. Other than that there is very little to this little carriage."

Little was a downplay of false modesty. This was more extravagant than anything Zegana had ever seen. Even the transportation had a feeling of luxury. This was definitely not the same as her tribes tents and huts. She had better get used to extravagance. She walked to the small couch situated on the far side of the carriage and sat down facing the window. She watched as the sea by her village became distant as they headed west towards the capital. She sighed and closed her eyes thinking of all that had happened. Then she looked up at the Grand Arbiter and asked, "How long will this journey take?"

Gus looked down at her and answered her as a father would answer a bothersome child, "Soon enough, little one."

"I do not appreciate being belittled by the likes of someone whom I am supposed to respect and revere." Replied Zegana fiercely.

Augustine was shocked by the fire and the spirit that dwelled and erupted from this young creature. He smiled and calmly replied, " My apologies miss, I did not mean to offend you. It was merely a sign of admiration."

Zegana stared at the old man and sized him up. He was quite obviously stronger than her in any physical way. But in wits and mental prowess, they may have been tied, just maybe. Zegana went back to looking out the window and said casually, "Must the captain stay with us? I do not believe he enjoys my company very much."

The Precinct Captain scowled at the little Merfolk and looked to the Grand Arbiter. Gus took a glance at Reginald and gave a small chuckle. He then returned his glance to Zegana who was not looking at him and said, "I'm afraid so. Can't be too careful on this road. Even though this may be a time of peace, raiders still come and go. And there is always a Rakdos hoard that wandered too far from home and wants to wreak havoc. You never know on any road outside of the confides of a guild, and even then you can never be too sure.

Zegana looked down and then out the window and replied sadly, "Is that so. . ."

Gus felt pity on this poor child. Reginald was not a bad man, but he was a rather harsh man and for someone who had been through so much in such short a time, he could understand her hesitation and near revulsion of the man. But customs are customs and Reginald was with them until they reached the capital and most likely afterwards as well. "Tell you what. I am feeling generous today and I will offer you something that I very seldom offer." Said the Grand Arbiter in a cheerful tone to entice some happiness from Zegana.

"Oh?"said the merefolk absently

"I will offer you the opportunity to ask me any three questions you wish and I will be bound by my honor to answer them honestly and completely. I am one of the most trusted and well educated men of Ravnica. I know everything there is to know about the Azorius guild and many others as well. So what do you say to that my dear Zegana?" offered the Grand Arbiter in an overly happy tone. The type of tone only those who really wish to please have.

Zegana stared at the Grand Arbiter and looked him straight in the eye as she said, "Any question?"

"Any question." Replied Gus.

Zegana stared, then smiled and asked, "Are those back rooms soundproof?"

Augustine stared at here in bewilderment. Then he saw she was staring back at him with a completely straight face and he began to awkwardly chuckle. "Well. He he. I suppose so. I never can hear when the captain is calling for me when I am back there. That is mainly why I prefer to work out here." Said Gus to Zegana.

Zegana quickly stood to her feet and walked over to the door on the left. She opened the door and gazed around the room. She then looked back out to the lobby and stared at the captain, then directly at Gus. "Good." She replied as she slammed the door and locked it.

The ride to the capital was not a particularly long one, though it did tend to wear on travelers. Immense fields of grass stretched for miles in any direction occasionally interrupted by a river or stream which would empty into rather large reservoirs every 10 miles. Around each reservoir was a small town or village and these were the only places in which an abundance of people dwelled. The ride was quite uneventful for all parties aboard the Azorian vehicle. The Grand Arbiter resigned himself to his papers in the lobby for the majority of the journey. The captain took residence with the driver in front, and Zegana resided herself in the back quietly alone.

Gus was troubled by the first impressions he had made on the young tribute, fearing maybe he gave her the wrong impression of the Azorian elite. However, he also noticed her rebellious youthful spite that did not paint a glorious picture of Zegana. Gus tried his best to be cordial and kind to the obviously frightened young one, but to his dismay, she repaid his kindness with indifference and isolation. Perhaps he would be able to speak to her more directly when they arrived at the capital for he truly wished to know this curious young Merfolk.

After five hours of travel they arrived at the outskirts of the Azorian capital, signified by the waving blue and white banners bestowed with the azorian sigil of a triangle overlapped with a series of circles made of different runes. Gus saw the banner and smiled. Zegana saw the banner and looked onward towards the fields they had crossed. Gus got up and walked toward the window and gazed at the vast city approaching before him. Spires from the various Azorian schools, churches, and Senate temples climbed up from the normal two to three story buildings at the base of the city walls which stood 20 feet tall and encircled the city entirely. The Azorian capital of Azomiandi was rather small compared to the capitals of other guilds but it was also the most densely packed. Its walls surrounded an area no bigger than half a square mile but in these walls were the Azorian Senate, Judge Temples and all the Universities of the Azorius. Only those who were a member of one of the 10 Judge councils, members of the Azorian Senate, or part of the Sphinx's Guard actually lived in the city but thousands of Azorians commuted to and from the city every day. The capital city was half bustling metropolis, half law temples and schools. At the very center of the city was where the high judge Isperia the Sphinx resided. Isperia was the leader of the Azorius guild and one of the ancient creatures of Ravnica. This was where Gus and Zegana were heading to.

As they exited the carriage Gus walked slightly forward and motioned to Zegana to walk before him saying, "After you, my dear."

Zegana still did not appreciate the formalities but did not refute them this time and walked before the Grand Arbiter and he followed. Reginald followed Gus at a wide berth as to not overhear any possible secrets he should not. As they walked Zegana gazed up at the unimaginably tall spires jetting up all around her. It gave the sensation of power and order, as if the whole city was one large scale with which to judge every action of the world. She was not comfortable with this much imposing power all around her and it made her feels overwhelmed, even more so than she already was.

"So what is your first opinion of our great city?" Asked the Grand Arbiter jovially.

Zegana raised an eyebrow and said, "I would be remiss if I did not say it was impressive." She meant it too. This was by far the most extravagant thing she had ever witnessed. Much more extravagance was yet to come as well.

"Aye, that it is." Replied Gus. "Still never ceases to take the wind out of me everytime I see this great city. Been here all my life and I still love the beauty of the collumns, the perfection of the walls and roads, the absolute grand presence of the universities, all of it for the good of law and order. That is the Azorius way. To build, create, govern, protect, serve and teach the world all that there is to be."

Zegana stopped as they arrived at the home of the sphinx. It was a vast building, stretching for a hundred feet on either side and who knows how far back. Zegana stared at the tall 100 foot wall and then back at the Grand Arbiter and asked, "How do we enter?"

Gus cracked a smile and asked the young Merfolk, "Aah, but that is the question isn't it? How to enter this seemingly impenetrable building? Look up, do you see the messenger sphinxes flying above? How to you think they enter the temple? Is there an entrance on the roof? Possibly, or maybe there is a much easier way to enter but only for those clever enough to think of it. Or lucky enough to not see it."

Zegana was irritated that on her first day in the capital she was already being tested but she decided for some strange youthful reason to comply and attempt this puzzle. She stared up and down the wall of the temple looking for any discrepancy or change in the stone that might indicate a hidden door or tunnel, but found none. She was obviously getting frustrated and turned to the Grand Arbiter and asked, "It can't be a simple matter of a password that only Azorians know, is it?"

The Grand Arbiter's smile widened even more and looked down at her and replied, "No, it is not a word, it is quite obvious if you can't see what you're looking for, but you cannot figure it out, so I guess we'll be here for a while.

Zegana noticed there was a hesitation with a few of his words and thought maybe this could be a clue. She stared at his wide, gaping, goofy smile and it dawned on her. She smiled back at the Grand Arbiter an looked back to the wall and started walking directly towards the wall, then into the wall, and eventually through the wall. It seemed physical but there was a spell placed on the bottom to be nothing more than a wall of smoke. Gus watched as she walked through the wall to the inner chamber of the temple and a feeling of somewhat disappointment came over him for he was somewhat hoping to see her struggle more. Though, this once again proved her intellect.

The inside of the temple was a vast auditorium with high rising benches and rails. It looked like a potential place for a large tournament or sport, but it was only used for the home of the sphinx and any rare cases that rise all the way to the highest judge, and there he was. Lying on a pedestal in the middle of the temple was Isperia, the sphinx. He was a massive creature measuring twenty feet in length and close to 7 feet tall while standing. He had the body of a lion which was covered in glinting armor, the head of a man-beast which was blue and white equally, and the wings of an angel which measured 40 feet when fully outstretched. This creature was surely terrifying to any sane creature that would behold him, but he was known for being the most peaceful and docile of the ancient creatures. He also wrote the original Azorian Lawbooks and was responsible for the founding of the Azorius guild. He was by far one of the most supremely intelligent beings on the plane which was why he was the highest judge.

The three walked towards the sphinx and eventually walked before him. Reginald and Augustine both bowed to their knees in the presence of the sphinx while Zegana merely stared up at him, refusing to bow to someone she had not yet sworn fealty to. The sphinx stared down at her and to the party announce in a deeply resonant tone, "Rise Grand Arbiter Augustine IV. Rise Precinct Captain Reginald of the sphinx guard. Thank you for your service in bringing the tribute from _Tectas_ here before me."

The Grand Arbiter and Captain both rose to their feet and nodded in approval to Isperia. Isperia rose as well to his full height and spread his massive wings and then let them rest again between his shoulders and along his back. He stared down at the young merefolk with a blank expression. One of the most frustrating thing about the sphinx is he was a master at hiding and repressing any outward sign of emotion. It was impossible to tell what the sphinx was thinking, planning, feeling or wanting. Blank eyes for a blank expression to hide the unimaginable wealth of knowledge that hid behind those unfelling eyes, for this was why he was widely known as Isperia, the Inscrutable. He gazed into her eyes filled with uncertainty and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Zegana stood firm and with conviction replied, "Yes, you are the great Isperia, the Inscrutable. High judge of Ravnica and leader of the Azorius Guild. You are known far and wide as the most intelligent being in the civilized world and many find your advice and council to be the pinnacle of importance to the good of the realm. It is an honor to meet you, your grace. I apologize for not kneeling before but I did not want to kneel before I have been given the gift of serving you. I was always taught it were rude to kneel before any lord other than your own."

The sphinx gazed at Zegana expressionless. He started slowly pacing down the stair and off the pedestal toward the merefolk and said, "This is true, you were taught correctly. You still are sworn to your tribe and I respect your devotion to them. Though after today your devotion must be to your new guild and people."

She noticed the sphinx seemed to be getting much larger than she expected as he casually, quietly paced closer. " I understand and accept this. It will be a joy to live and learn under your vigilant leadership. I look forward to this new opportunity to learn." Said Zegana with as much purpose and truth as she could muster in the presence of such an intimidating being.

The sphinx continued his slow march toward the alter at which Zegana was standing. "I can see you are true to your devotions. But I am worried about your past. I can see your entire history, even more than you can possibly know. I was blessed with the gift of hindsight thousands of years ago. This allows me to peer into the mind of whomever I wish and gaze at all the past accomplishments and failures in their life. Using this knowledge I have a much greater understanding of what will benefit the plane and what will not benefit the plane. Your past gives me great concern young Zegana." The sphinx now was right in front of Zegana peering down upon her. His great wings blocked the lights from the ceiling of the temple and came up and around behind her and gently touched her back. He stood in front of her but his wings made it feel as if Isperia was all around her, gazing into her very soul.

She never once faltered in the sphinx's abrupt intrusion of her mind and past. She knew she had nothing to hide from the sphinx. She stared at him in confidence, it was a false confidence but to anyone looking, she never once blinked. She then quietly said to only the sphinx, "What does my past matter? I thought I was to swear off all former allegiances and alliances. I was to erase all the impurities of my past and start anew. Is that not still true?"

The sphinx again showed no emotion and only looked very intently into her eyes. His head was mere inches from her own. "You know our customs. This is good. It will save us time. Therefore I also assume you know the vows you must swear?" Inquired Isperia.

"Yes I do." Replied Zegana.

The sphinx then removed his wings from around her, turned, and walked back up the stairs to the top of the pedestal. He then turned around, stood proudly, and looked down upon her and announced, "Zegana, the unallied one, do you in the presence of myself, the Grand Arbiter and the captain of my guard wish to become a valued member of the Azorius Guild?"

"I do." Replied Zegana with reverence.

"Then say the vows." Said Isperia.

Zegana took a long breath and recalled the Azorius vows and announce, "I, Zegana, announce before all holy members of the Azorian order that I from henceforth shall hold no allegiances, no alliances, no quarrels, no family, and no laws of my former life. From here until my lord and leader release me I do swear to answer, abide, believe, revere and be held to the beliefs and customs of the Azorius Guild. What the will of the guild shall be, so shall the will of my mind, body and soul be. From here until the last of my days."

As Zegana finished the sphinx gazed emotionlessly down on her and when she said her final word his wings erupted and swept downward causing a great gust to fill the temple and he took to the sky. He flew to the wall of the temple and then along the wall for the entire length of the elliptical room. In just a few seconds he had encircled the whole auditorium and return to the pedestal. He then once again looked down at Zegana and said, "I accept your vow and from now until death of self or guild you shall be bound to me and therefore bound to the Azorius Guild. Welcome Zegana!"

Zegana was happy to have this part done with, but she had no clue as to what was to come. Now came the unknown, hopefully the sphinx would be gracious. She then lifted her head and asked the sphinx, "So, where shall I start?"

The sphinx looked at the new member of the Azorian order and then to the Grand Arbiter. He asked Augustine directly, "Do you feel you are ready for a new ward Grand Arbiter?"

Augustine, who had been somewhat unengaged in the scene taking place before him, jolted back into reality and replied, "Pardon me Isperia, but are you in fact suggesting what I believe you are?"

The sphinx replied, "I am not suggesting it. I am commanding it. From henceforth Zegana shall be your ward. You shall teach her all you know of the Azorius law, and customs. You shall be her guide, her protector, her teacher and her mentor. It has been many years since you last had a ward. You have too much experience and wisdom to let go to waste."

Augustine realized the sphinx was correct. He had not had a ward in 6 years and that did not necessarily end well. He still knew his former ward but they were by no means friends, but, when one spends 5 years together, if they keep from becoming enemies, that in and of itself is an accomplishment. However, the sphinx did have a point, and his fealty to the guild required he obey this order, Zegana would be his ward.

Zegana stared at the sphinx in a mix between a state of disbelief and a state of curiosity. Never in heard wildest dreams did she believe she would become not only close with the Grand Arbiter, but the closest she could be to being his child. She truly understood all that the Grand Arbiter could teach her, but also, she feared him for he was a human, and humans are flawed by nature.

The sphinx then decided this meeting was over and lay back on the pedestal and said, "Go now and rest. You two have had a long journey and have much to accomplish in the next few days."

With that Zegana, Augustine and Reginald all bowed and left the temple. Reginald showed the two of them to Zegana's room and then left the two of them outside the door. Augustine opened the door for Zegana and followed her inside. There were two chairs and a table in the living room of Zegana's quarters which both Gus and Zegana sat in.

Zegana sighed. A long sigh which held all the strife and change that had occurred that day and it escaped her lungs and she sat in this chair and began to smile. "Life will always catch up. That's the problem with it, you can never escape it. At least not while keeping your head." She thought of the words that were coming from her mouth and realized that this probably made no sense to the Grand Arbiter who was deep in his own thought. "I apologize for my former attitude. It was indecent."

Augustine stared at the young child who looked younger in this moment than she had in the entire 8 hours he had known her. This was the first time he actually could sense how young she was. He sensed her naivety, her ignorance, and he pitied her. "There is nothing to apologize for my dear." He replied

Zegana allowed a smile to escape her lips, "So. . . I suppose we will be seeing much more of one another."

"I suppose so." Replied Gus. "It could be fun. You never know. You wouldn't be my first ward. I certainly have experience."

Zegana looked at him inquisitively. She knew of his last ward, the one he had while he was Grand Arbiter, though he knew nothing of his former wards. "Will you tell me of all the wards you have had?" asked Zegana.

"Are you using one of your questions? You do understand you only get three." Replied Gus.

Zegana knew, she also knew that this could tell her all she really needed to know about her knew lord. She looked into his eyes, they were on the same level as hers now, and she said, "Yes, I understand. I am very curious though."

Augustine looked at her, then down at the floor, then up at the light in the ceiling and sighed. That sigh contained all the weight and turmoil that comes with raising child. He got up from his chair and walked over to a nightstand that contained various containers of liquid. He reachd for a bright yellow colored liquid and poured a glass for the two of them. He took a small drink from his own glass then walked back and gave Zegana the other. He then sat down and began to recall all his memories of his previous wards.

He leaned back in his chair and began his story.

"Well, the first wards I ever had were a pair of twins when I was 22. I had just received my generalship and with that came my first wards. I was to train them in all the ways of the Azorian army and law. This was my decree and I was very excited. Their names were Arcored and Arconees. They were both refugees from a recently conquered Boros village. They were very young, even smaller than yourself. They had lost their mother so I took them in as my wards. They were a spirited duo, unstoppable after a few years of swordplay. By the time they were both 16 I had been with them 3 years and they were finally becoming quite independent and skilled with their swordplay on their own. However, due to their youth, they were called to help with the Boros Aggression. This was an attempt by a few Boros cities to test their limits with Azorian law. Arcored and Arconees both fought against the Boros and both won. It looked as if only after a few months, these two had more success than any other fighting troupe. Though, with victory comes enemies, and their troupe was attacked in the middle of the night by a hoard of Boros working with Rakdos Blood witches. They ended up killing Arconees and capturing Arcored. He did eventually escape. However, with the death of his sister, he had no reason to come back to the Azorius guild. I had not made a lasting connection with him or his sister, I was too young and too naïve. He came back eventually, after many years, and told me that he wished to be released from his service to the guild. Which I did. He served no other purpose, I figured he has a chance to find a new purpose somewhere in this world.

Then came Lazav. He was the son of a High Judge and an Izzet guildmage. Many would persecute this child if they knew his impure heritage so he was hidden until he was 8 years old. Then the High Judge came to me and asked if I would take Lazav as my ward. It had been 2 years since I had lost the twins and I was ready for a new ward. Lazav was by far the most intelligent child I had ever seen, however I could sense his distaste for Azorian Law. Sure, he memorized the lawbooks and understood the reason and history behind each law, but in his heart he never believed in the Azorian way.

Lazav had been my ward for 2 years when we met Tolsimir Wolfblood, an young orphaned elf with a knack for delinquency. When we met Tolsimir he was attempting to break into Isperia's temple to steal one of the sphinx's feathers. When his attempt failed and he was caught by Isperia, the sphinx offered him a choice. Fealty, or death. Tolsimir chose fealty and became my ward. Lazav and Tolsimir despised one another at first. Tols was 2 years older than Lazav and much stronger. Therefore, Tols frequently would pick fights with Lazav knowing he would win. It was through this that Lazav discovered his powers of control. One day when Tols was irritating Lazav, Lazav became extremely angry and went into a trance and was suddenly able to control Tolsimir completely. Using this newfound power, he forced Tols to walk to the highest point of the tallest temple and was going to make him jump to his death until I found them. I tackled Lazav and broke his concentration saving Tols. Despite attempting to kill Tols, after this incident they became the closest friends I have ever seen. They were more devoted to one another than they were to me or this guild. They grew and learned under my guidance for 6 more years and became truly remarkable individuals. Tolsimir became one of the greatest swordsman the world had ever seen, while Lazav became a master of control and manipulation magic.

When the day came for the two of them to choose their own paths, Tolsimir chose to leave the Azorius Guild and search for his place in the world. Being an elf, he was drawn to the life and power associated with the Selesnya Guild and chose to join. Lazav, never being very interested in power or justice, chose to continue his studies. He already learned all that the Azorius Guild could offer, so he chose to search the world for anyone who could match his intellect eventually joining Jace Beleren's Academy in the Izzet Guild.

So I was once again without a ward. To be honest, I missed those two more than I ever missed anyone before. I had grown as much as they had during our time together. I did not wish to have another ward, but fate it seemed had other plans. I was appointed Grand Arbiter soon after Lazav and Tolsimir's departure. One of my first acts as Grand Arbiter was to go to the Grull tribelands in an attempt to convince some of the tribes to adopt Azorian law like the Selesnya and Orzohv Guilds had. In my travels I met a young, but powerful summoner named Domri. His father was a Grull tribeleader who did not trust the Azorius Guild so he proposed that his son come back with me and learn the ways of the Azorius. He then could return and teach the Grull of Azorius culture and law and they would consider joining the Guild. I saw this as an opportunity to reach to an old enemy of our guild so I agreed to take Domri as my ward. I assume you know what happened next, the whole world does. Domri was my ward for only 2 years and learned as much as I could teach him. However, being a descendent of the Grull, a race of impulsive, destruction loving barbarians, it never was easy. In the end, Domri never learned the Azorius ways of law and peace. He still preferred and reveled in the raw fiery passion of the Grull and left the Azorius guild merely 2 years after he came. When he left, he summoned a gigantic wurm, one large enough to engulf entire buildings, and rode through the streets of the city and through the cities wall, leaving demolished houses and temples in his wake. Domri was one of my many large failures and one of the biggest mistakes I have made as Grand Arbiter. Though, I still have a small place in my heart for that wild child. Who knows maybe we will meet again someday.

So, that is the story of my wards."

Zegana had been eagerly listening to the Grand Arbiter speak and when he finished she was leaning on the edge of her seat with anticipation for the next part of the story. She then leaned back into her seat and said, "My! Quite a history you have!"

"It is rather extensive I suppose. More so than any other Grand Arbiter. Though most only know of Domri."

"I supposed a simple Merfolk will wane in comparison to your previous wards." Zegana said meekly.

"Nonsense!" Gus replied. "I am sure you will receive your own great chapter in the history of Ravnica."

Zegana smiled, "We shall see."

Gus glanced at the time and saw it was late, "Well, I supposed you should get some rest. We begin your education first thing in the morning. Goodnight Zegana."

Zegana looked at the Grand Arbiter as he rose from his chair and for the first time he did not look intimidating but rather, kind, and gentle. She then stared into his eyes and said, "Goodnight Gus. I look forward to your teachings."


	3. Chapter 3: Isperia

**History of the Sphinx's arrival and The Story of the Ancient Creatures of Ravnica**

Thousands of years ago two sphinx's were born somewhere in the multiverse both gifted with a unique gift of site. Medomai the Ageless was the first of these sphinx and was born with the gift of foresight. Ispiria the Insctrutable was his slightly younger brother born with the gift of hindsight. These two wandered the multiverse until they discovered the plane known as Ravnica

The plane was ravaged by destruction and chaos and was ruled by two unique ancient creatures. The Great Demon Rakdos and the Elder Dragon Niv Mezzet. These two warred for power and control of the plane for millennia with neither ever succeeding in truly defeating the other. The plane was on the verge of total annihilation when the two sphinx's arrived.

Isperia saw all the destruction in this plane's history and what was occurring before their eyes. His love for law and ordered compelled him to attempt and bring justice and peace to this war torn plane. Medomai on the other hand could see the future of this plane and decided to take no part in the law his brother would attempt to bring to this place.

Medomai left for an island in the middle of a grand ocean, hundreds of miles away from any inhabitable land in hopes of avoiding any civilization to focus on his study of foresight. Isperia instead went from tribe to tribe preaching his knowledge of order and peace. This caused him to amass a grand host of followers eventually leading to the formation of the Azorius guild.

Amidst all of this, the demon and dragon did not take kindly to the sphinx's sudden arrival and power. They both attempted to destroy what settlements the followers of the sphinx built. For thousands of years the demon, the sphinx and the dragon all warred for control of the plane. Throughout this time Isperia's forces grew, while Rakdos and Niv Mezzet's forces shrank and split. The Boros Guild formed from a split from the Izzet Guild and the Grull Tribes abandoned their allegiance with the Rakdos.

After a millennia of fighting the demon discovered the existence of Medomai the Ageless. He wished to know the future of the plane and possibly discover a weakness of Isperia to defeat him. So he left to seek the council of the Ageless. As he did this, Niv Mezzet read his mind and discovered this truth as well and left to attempt and learn this information before Rakdos. Isperia, learned that demon had learned the truth of his brother and left quickly to try and stop him.

All three ancient creatures arrived at Ageless isle simultaneously. A great battle erupted causing torrents to form around the shallow waters of the island and a great storm also appeared overhead. Hellfire, dragonfire, and magicfire shot all around in one of the greatest battles of Ravnica. Eventually, Medomai awoke and put a stop to all three with a powerful mind control spell. Locked in this suspended reality Medomai asked the ancient creatures why they were here.

The three replied with their reasons. Medomai could see timeline for each of them were he to reveal his knowledge. All of them led to the destruction of this plane. Instead, Medomai chose to reprimand each of them for their careless warring and bloodshed they had inflicted upon this plane for a thousand years. He became angry at their selfishness and placed an unbreakable spell upon them which bond each of their lives together. Now none of the three can live without the other. If one of the three ancient beings is to perish, so shall it be for all three.

After this event, a relative peace emerged across the plane. The members of the Rakdos Guild still warred with the Azorius, though it was more spaced apart. There would be a war every 10 or 15 years with relative peace in between. The focus of these wars switched to land possession rather than the eradication of a guild. The three ancient beings decided that once every 100 years they would have a council to discuss the most important issues facing the plane. The three still hated each other though they all understood the strength of the spell they were under and more or less accepted one another.

And that is the story of the sphinx, the demon, the dragon, and the founding of the ancient triumverent.

**Isperia**

It was time again for the ancient triumverent council. Isperia awoke and pranced to the armor room to have his ceremonial armor affixed. When he arrived Augustine was waiting for him.

"I still do not understand the significance or the need to attend this meeting. We just finished a war with Rakdos merely 2 years ago and now you are meeting with the leader of that guild!?" Augustine said as he watched the priests put the armor on the grand sphinx.

The sphinx looked at the grand arbiter with his untelling face and replied, "You know the history, and you know the reason. You just do not see the significance. You merely see what has happened in your lifetime. I do not expect you to understand. You only have the life of a man. But if you were to truly see the long arc of history you would understand the need of these councils, however uncomfortable they may be."

Gus did not contest Isperia's words, but he liked them no less. The idea of the one he served meeting with what could be considered the greatest enemies of the entire Azorius Guild upset him. He continued, "I know this to be true. Though I still do not understand why you must go alone. You should bring protection."

Isperia again gazed without emotion at Gus and replied, "My brother no longer allows any sort of violence, fire, or magic on his island. I will be safe. This will be the tenth council of the triumverent and no harm has befell me thus far. Guilds have formed, leaders have died, children have been born and yet still this has remained constant for the majority of the recorded history of this plane."

Isperia's armor had been completely adorned and he then walked toward Augustine who stood by the window in the room. He gazed out at the densely packed Azorian Capital city. It was dawn and the sun was beginning to gleam off the metallic roof of the chapels and universities. It was a beautiful site filled with rich and vibrant oranges and soft pleasant dark blues of early morning. Isperia gazed upon his guild with contentment then turned to face the Grand Arbiter.

"However, this will be the last triumverent. I believe the four alliances that have been made amongst the guilds will bring about a long period of peace, maybe eternal. For only a fool would attack now, knowing that a single battle would put the entire plane at war. Even the Demon must realize this."

Gus looked at the sphinx with hope and replied, "Do you really think that these alliances will be sufficient in keeping war from returning? It seems like such a faraway idea. There has been so much war in my lifetime. I hope you are correct Isperia."

Isperia and Gus shared a brief moment gazing into each other's eyes, trying to convince themselves that war could finally be at bay. Then Isperia ran back out the door, spread his wings and flew strait for the glass ceiling in the auditorium. He used his mental magic to make the ceiling translucent, flew through it and off to Ageless Isle.

On his way he passed over a small portion of the Azorius guildlands and some of the smaller cities. The townsfolk gazed in wonder at the massive creature flying above them on an early morning wondering if it was their beloved leader sphinx. He eventually made it to the ocean, then flew for hours and arrived at the island. He landed and walked into the temple that Medomai had built for himself.

As he walked in the demon and dragon were just arriving as well. They each sat upon one of three pedestals in the center of the temple, 50 feet away from one another. Rakdos, as always, was the first to speak up.

In a raspy, firey and guttural voice he said, "Well, 100 years and we all have still manage to fail at killing one another. I'm not sure if I am to take this as an accomplishment or a failure."

Isperia replied to the foul creature, "I enjoy living, demon, therefore I am of a high enough mental fortitude to understand that killing you, while enjoyable, would be a grave mistake."

Rakdos despised the way the sphinx always talked down to him. He then replied unfolding his black and burned wings, "You weak, little, bird. How dare you insult me this way when you know I have no ability to inflict the punishment you deserve! You only ever speak to me here. Are you afraid of what I would do to you outside this island? You should come to the Blood Crypts in my mountain halls. There I would show you the true image of Rakdos. The true nature of Ravnica. You believe that your laws and order are what is best for this plane? We existed for millennia before you came and we will exist far after you are gone. Your laws will fade and all will return to their true nature of destruction and chaos. You shall see."

Isperia gazed at the demon with no emotion, not allowing him the satisfaction of a reaction.

Niv Mezzet was the next to speak up amidst the silence, "I suppose you both are finished with your expected squabble and now we can commence this unwilling but necessary meeting."

The ancient dragon's voice was one of extreme power, but with a fierceness that struck fear into many weak souls. After he said this a beam of light tore through the glass ceiling and Medomai appeared, wings spread fully abreast, and the sphinx gently floated into the center of the triumverant.

He landed and glanced at each of the three individually. Then he spoke into the minds of each creature, all could hear him but his mouth never moved. "Welcome. The matters we must discuss pertain primarily to the significance of these new guild alliances. What are the terms amongst the four factions?"

Medomai did not show emotion much like his brother, though there was little reason for emotion in his world. For his only purpose in life was to read the future and attempt to steer the plane along the longest lasting path. Whether that be through peace or destruction.

Niv Mezzet was the first to reply, "The Izzet, Dimir and Rakdos guild make the Grixis alliance. The Dimir are the only ones to be allied with anyone else. They have orchestrated a trade truce with the Esper alliance which allows certain goods that are illegal under Azorian Law to pass through Azorian, or Orzhovian lands unhindered provided that they show documentation and pay the proper extortion tax to the respective Orzhov houses. This allows certain materials, which are required for many experiments or rituals, easy access."

Isperia continued once Niv was finished, "This will allow the Azorius, Orzhov, Dimir, Izzet and Rakdos guilds to live in relative, separate, harmony. And Our allegiance with the Selesnya guild, the Bant alliance, has brokered a new peace corps to keep the guilds in check. Selesnya has agreed to the most recent revision of the Azorian Lawbook and will abide by and enforce its laws throughout their lands and the lands of their allies. Therefore the guilds of Selesnya, Boros and the Grull tribes, under the Naya alliance, will have law and order as well."

Rakdos, forever the irritant was the next to speak up, "Gah! You and your laws! You and your policies! What right do you have to declare that you can enforce your laws where you do not rule!? Well!? Who is to stop us from denying your tax, or your documentation? You do not have the power to stop us, merely to detain us. How could you possibly think this anything but the folly of one who does not understand the true, destructive nature of this plane?"

Isperia calmly replied to the infuriated demon, "Because I am not the only one to enforce these laws. The might of Selesnya, the money of the Orzhov and the magic of the Azorius all will come upon you should you break any of these agreements. We have allowed you access to anything you should need provided that you are transparent about your motives. There is no logical reason for you to break this agreement. You will have the resources you have been warring for for centuries. Only now you must pay for it with gold rather than with lives."

Rakdos seemed merely even more infuriated by the sphinx's rehearsed response. "You believe that law and order is necessary for this plane to exist. Let it cycle, let it destroy itself. Let the natural way of primal people take its course. Blood, destruction, and death all are necessary and beautiful in its own macabre way. Some who worship such ways find it folly to impede them with laws and agreements. Let the strong overpower the weak."

Niv Mezzet was the next to quell the destructive passion of his ally, "You would prefer losing your blood and followers to fight an alien invader of our plane, as opposed to an agreement in which you could continue your ancient customs and keep your people alive for whatever rituals you wish to perform? My friend, you must understand the potential longevity this can offer. If you agree to uphold this deal you could live in isolation and be unbothered by all the guilds you find repulsive."

The demon found the words of his formal ally to be the final irritant in his mind and he roared a deafening roar blowing dark flames from his mouth and his entire being seemed to steam and smoke. He looked at Niv Mezzet with fire pouring out of his dark red eyes, "Even you! You agree to this corruption of nature. You have never been my friend and you were my enemy long before this sphinx showed its impudent head. Just because I despise him more than I despise you does not mean that I enjoy either of your company. You and I share a love of destruction but your need for intelligence revolts me. Blind chaos is the only true beautiful this worth shit in this world."

Medomai had been emotionlessly watching the feud taking place around him but the time had come to speak up, "I have seen what lies ahead for each of you, and I can say the future is dark and tragic, as it so often is. Though these alliances have a great potential and dark, tragic events are a necessary part of life. I do believe this is the correct course for the future of this plane in continuing its long life. They bring a peace that is unique, insidious, and overwhelmingly accepted by the majority of the people. The feuds of the ancient creatures of this plane mean nothing to the historical arc of the people that live and thrive here. Theirs are the stories that make up the true nature of this plane, not the perceived beliefs of their leaders."

Isperia listened carefully to his brother's words and they fell upon his ears in a curiously calming manner. Though Medomai was always a master of telling the truth without revealing much information in the process. He took these words to mean that the alliances between the 8 guilds of Ravnica would give peace to the majority of the world. He then spoke up and said what had been rolling around his head for months, "Then I believe that with this new alliance system, the triumverant of the three ancient creatures of this plane should be disbanded in favor of allowing the 4 alliances to govern themselves."

Niv Mezzet turned his head to look at Isperia who still showed no emotion. Niv gazed deep into the untelling eyes of Isperia looking for an ulterior motive yet could see none. He then replied only with a nod.

Rakdos after seeing Niv's agreement to this proposal spoke up, "I am very willing to agree with never seeing your hideously alien faces again. I despised this council for the millennia it has existed."

Medomai, after hearing all that was said opened his mouth to use his real voice rather than the mental voice he had been using to announce, "I, Medomai the Ageless one do release these three creatures from the service of the ancient triumverant and declare this order to be disbanded. The three creatures shall still have their lives bound to one another but no longer must their presence be required on this island once every 100 years."

He then returned to his mental voice speaking directly into the minds of the creatures around him, "Though I must say, with the ending of this triumverant you also end the chance for any of you to gain knowledge through me. I will no longer offer my council in the matters of this world."

Rakdos then pushed with a tremendous force from his wings and took to the sky, shouting as he rose, "Finally! I no longer must endure the impetuous nature of sphinxes. Goodbye Isperia and Medomai. May you both live long and painfully!" He then broke through the glass ceiling shattering glass everywhere.

Niv then turned to Medomai and said with a unusual genuine nature, "While I do not believe I could call you my friend, I do respect your mind and value the input you have offered in the past. I would be remiss if I did not mention my respect and admiration for you. I hope we shall meet again believe it or not, but only you know if that will be. Goodbye ageless one." He then spread his great red and blue wings and flew through the newly opened ceiling.

Isperia then walked with Medomai through the front door of the temple and watched a great black creature fly to the west and a large red fiery beast fly to the east. He turned to hisbrother and spoke with sincerity, "Medomai, I am saddened to hear you will no longer offer your council. You know I always appreciated it. Though I do sincerely hope you will allow me a visit as your brother."

Medomai looked at Isperia emotionlessly and replied, "I will offer you no council should you visit. If you wish to come for personal importance, that I too will not allow. Your fate is your own and I can tell the influence of my foresight will not affect your fate in any way that will benefit the plane. We came here as brothers but time has a way of separating or destroying all. I no longer no you as my brother. Merely as another creature of this world."

Isperia was shocked at the response Medomai gave him. He was at a loss for words and his typical emotionless face gave a slight twinge of sadness. He then looked to the beast which was the only family he ever had and said, "I am sorry to hear that Medomai. But I can see you have decided this with finality. Then I must say goodbye. And whether you share the sentiment or not, I will always think of you as my brother."

He then spread his wings and headed back to the Azorian capital.

Medomai watched him leave with thoughts of the coming months and years flying through his head. Dark thoughts, severe thoughts, deadly thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Trostani

**Trostani**

"My God! Look at the size of those temples! They're enormous!" exclaimed Trostani as she gazed out the carriage that was bringing her into _Azomiandi_. "Oh, I hope I will be able to explore as many of them as I can!"

Trostani Cimsesoba, the ambassador from the Selesnya Guild to the Azorius Guild, rode through the gates of the Azorian capital. This was her first visit to the capital for she was the newest elected ambassador from Selesnya. The Bant alliance had proven quite successful over the past 3 years and the first ambassador had sadly passed away of old age. A mighty warrior loxodon named Heirch Arch who was pivotal in the War Of The Demon that spawned the formation of the alliances.

Trostani was only 18 years of age and already very influential in the Selesnya Guild. During the war at only 14 years of age, she quickly surpassed her teachers in the art of healing and performed what seemed like miracles on the battlefield. She had a wonderful gift for healing and giving life. During this time she met the head of the Elven army of Selesnya, Tolsimir Wolfblood. She healed many of his men, and also became very good friends with the elf. After the war was finished they were essential in uniting the peoples of Selesnya in agreement of the Bant and Naya Alliances. Eventually, Tolsimir grew to be the head of the Ruling arm of Selesnya, while the Chorus of the Conclave made the most crucial decisions. All this happened over the course of 4 years with Trostani and Tolsimir's relationship growing stronger and stronger.

Eventually, Tolsimir asked Trostani to be his wife. Trostani overwhelmingly agreed and began her planning. Then, days after their engagement, Heirch passes suddenly of a brain affliction. He seemed healthy but he was 127 years old, which is old, even for a loxodon. Tolsimir then held an election to determine who should be the new ambassador and the people overwhelmingly said Trostani. Tolsimir was taken aback by the incredible support the people were giving his new bride. He then took the people's decision to the Chorus of the Conclave, which also gave their approval. Trostani from thenceforth was the new ambassador for the Selesnya Guild and would be for a long time. Hopefully.

The ambassador was required to visit each guild to which Selesnya was allied once a year. The ambassador would typically spend a few weeks in each guild, learning all about their customs and lifestyle to better understand their allies. This was the first trip of Trostani's ambassadorship. She was excited to meet Isperia and see if he was as intimidating and emotionless as everyone said. And she was thrilled to meet Gus, Tolsimir's old mentor. She heard so many stories about Gus and wanted to see the face to fit their follies. Also, news had reached her that Gus had a new ward, a merefolk girl this time. She was most interested in this girl. Now she would be 14, and she had only spent 2 years as a part of the Azorius Guild yet already was a resident of the innermost part. Many were curious, including Trostani, about how such a young outsider became such a close member in such a short time. She must be truly extraordinary, or there is a possible darker history afoot. Either way, Guilds love to spread rumors about one another. It is the nature of Ravnica.

Trostani had a bubbly personality that spread infectious happiness into everyone around her. She was the ever positive, always helpful, and unfathomably nice individual that made friends with anyone she ever met. Even some of the enemy on the battlefield in the War of the Demon she aided. She felt that life is a right that all creatures deserve. This is why she was unanimously chosen to be the ambassador for the Selesnya Guild. People knew she would be the perfect voice for Selesnya and work to better the lands of Selesnya and Ravnica as a whole.

Trostani arrived at the Temple of the Sphinx and saw a very tall man in blue and white chainmail who stood about 6'4. She recognized him as a captain and exited the carriage. She walked toward the captain and looked up with a cheerful smile.

She wore a yellow flowing tunic that had large openings for her arms and hands. Also, an ivy looking circlet on her brow. Her tunic ran halfway down her chest showing that she was a proper woman. She looked much more free and flowing than any of the members of the Azorius Guild all around her. Reginald looked down at Trostani and asked, "Might you be Trostani Cimsesoba?"

Trostani gave a curt girlish laugh and replied, "Why yes I am. And who might you be? Some captain of a guard?"

Reginald was impressed by her recognition of authority and replied in a proud tone, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I am Precinct Captain Reginald of the High Guard of the Azorius Guild and Personal Head of Protection for Grand Arbiter Augustine IV."

Trostani was embarrassingly impressed with the whole title of this somewhat eccentric man, yet liked him all the same. She enjoyed eccentricity. It allowed for more variety in people. She then gave a small bow and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Precinct Captain Reginald of the.. High Guard Azorius.."

Reginald cut her off before she could continue the extravagance of his name and said, "That's quite alright miss, you may call me Reginald or Reggie."

"That works for me, Reggie" Replied Trostani with a flirtatious smile causing Reg to blush slightly.

The captain then offered his arm which Trostani took it with prowess and they continued inside the temple.

When they arrived the Grand Judge Isperia lay unmoving on a pedestal at the end of the temple hall. The Grand Arbiter sat nearby the sphinx at a small pulpit with a few law documents in neat stacks on the top. The Grand Arbiter saw their arrival and stood up from his pulpit and announced, "Isperia! Awake! Our guest has arrived!"

Isperia stirred and his head rose with eyes already opened. He turned to face Trostani and then sat with his front paws out and head up. He gazed down upon the approaching dryad girl and spoke, "So, you are the new ambassador of the Selesnya Guild. Such a great responsibility to place on someone so young. The previous ambassador was nearly 7 times your age!"

Trostani understood this to be a test of her courage and wit. How would she fair against these two experienced political figures? She merely smiled and replied, "Yes, I am young. I can not deny that. Though that does mean I will learn new laws and customs much faster and I will be learning them for 7 times as long! I also bring a youthful energy to these old walls for old folk."

She stood there with a daring smile spread across her cheeks. Reginald was shocked at the brashness of this seemingly innocence and delicate young woman. She directly called both Isperia and the Grand Arbiter old! Isperia showed no emotion, while Gus was taken aback and then began to laugh. Once he finished laughing he replied, "My, don't you have a sharp tongue on you. To lead a visit to a new Guild with insulting their leader by saying he's old. You certainly have a unique way of making friends. I like it, you're honest. Though be careful, honesty can be a dangerous thing."

Isperia said nothing but merely looked at Trostani. Trostani never broke eye contact with the sphinx. Isperia was gazing into her past and Trostani was allowing him to see everything. She knew who she was and her past did not scare or embarrass her. Isperia stared at Trostani for what seemed like ages, then spoke directly to her in a quiet but intense voice, "I see your past and see no reason for me to mistrust you. Your heart is pure and your desire for life is admirable. Welcome to Azomiandi! I hope you will enjoy our city."

It was quite strange to be welcomed by someone with no emotion though she accepted the welcoming cordially, "Thank you Isperia. I am sure I will love learning all there is to know about your guild."

Augustus spoke up next saying, "Wonderful, now Trostani would you care to go on a tour of this city?" offering his hand.

Trostani took his hand and replied, "I would love to, can we stop by the temples with the really tall spires first? Or the ones that have the massive bells."

The Grand Arbiter was charmed by her seemingly childish demeanor. It truly was a breath of fresh air to have children, or at least youthful members in the temple again. He had surprisingly enjoyed having Zegana as his ward and she is the fastest learning student he has ever taught. Halfway through the second year of being his ward she had memorized all the laws of the Azorius Guild and many of the other guilds laws as well. She taught a few lessons at a university close to the Sphinx Temple on matters of other guilds. Her brilliance is incredible and Augustine now has difficulty keeping up with her pace of progression. Within a year he fears he will have nothing left to teach her.

He thought of Zegana as he led Trostani out of the temple and down the streets of the city. Gus believed that the two of them would get along. Zegana needs to be around those closer to her age. She never had much of a childhood or friends her own age. From what he gathered Zegana lived in the tribal council tent her entire childhood and became such an integral part in the tribe's political affairs that the only people she ever knew were older than her adoptive father.

Gus smiled as he thought of what would happen when the two met as Trostani ran up the steps into one of the largest temples in the city. This was the one she was referring to with the bells. Trostani ran into the center of the temple on the ornate terra cotta designed floor. She then spread her arms wide and began to spin gazing at the towering ceiling shouting, "This place is magnificent! It's so ornate! So many unique colors! We do not have colors like this in Selesnya. We have greens, and yellows, and browns, and whites. But here you have blinding whites, and vibrant blues, deep reds and so many other colors that we cannot find in our plants and trees."

Gus could not keep from smiling when around this infectiously happy young woman. He walked down the stairs to where she was still twirling absentmindedly and said, "Yes, we have plentiful dyes and paints in the Azorius Guild. Therefor we place them upon most of our buildings and city walls. The blue you see represents our love of study, specifically the art of control magic. And the white represents our love of order and law."

Trostani took in a deep breath and hung her head back down and stared at Gus as she replied, "I think it's beautiful. This city has so many things I want to explore. I wish I could stay here longer than just two weeks."

This took Gus by surprise for typically the ambassador stays for at least a month if not longer. He looked at Trostani inquisitively and asked, "Why such a short time, my lady?"

Trostani suddenly became sheepish, as if she had a good secret that she wanted to share. She then replied, "You will see why when you see what is in your mail." She then gave a jovial smile and pranced back up the steps out of the temple and onto the next.

Trostani and Augustine visited temples and universities the entire morning and half of the afternoon. She found every single one astounding in its own unique and magical way. They also discussed matters of the Guild, and quite a few personal matters as well. Though Trostani kept the secret of her engagement to herself for she wanted Gus to discover it through the invitation waiting in his mailbox. The wedding was only a month and a few days away.

Gus shared many stories of when Tolsimir was his ward and how much trouble he would get in, which painted a very different picture of her betrothed than he had spun for himself. He seemed more of a delinquent in the eyes of Gus. But she could certainly believe the stories knowing Tolsimir's personality. She enjoyed hearing them all the same.

Trostani told Gus much that had been occurring in the Selesnya Guild and how Tolsimir was ruling the entire guild under the guidance of the Chorus. He was very popular with the people and the guild as a whole was at peace. Gus was pleased to hear this and after their discussion of the guilds was completed they began to walk back toward the sphinx temple. Trostani thought now would be a good time to bring up the subject she was most interested about learning, "So, I hear you have a new ward. She's very famous, in case you didn't know. All the guilds talk about her."

Gus took this news as a shock for he did not even know that Zegana was known outside of the Azorius Guild. Gossip travels fast he supposed. "I did not realize this. What do they say of her?"

Trostani was surprised to discover how oblivious the Grand Arbiter was to the news outside his own walls. She then replied, "Well, many actually believe there is some sort of foul play afoot. Maybe an Izzet infiltration. She is a merefolk, and most Azorians are humans. At least the lawmakers. So you can see why they may think foul play."

Augustine was flabbergasted at the thought and said in disgust, "I've never heard something so utterly ridiculous in my entire life! She was a tribute from a tribe we incorporated. It is an ancient custom. Yes I believe it was surprising that Isperia made her my ward, but he obviously saw something unique in her. And my, has she shown it. She is one of the most intelligent creatures I have ever known. I am amazed at her mind, though I honestly do not know much about her personality. She has told me her history, but nothing of her personal life. I am not sure if she has one honestly."

Trostani was heartbroken at the thought of this young girl living in this city without a single friend her own age. "You are telling me that there are no other students her age she interacts with?"

Gus replied, "Not that I know of. All the schools for those of her age are on the outer wall and she rarely ventures far from the near universities."

They had been talking and walking through the temple and eventually arrived at the hallway where Zegana's room was. Gus saw this and said, "Ah, here we are. You can meet the young lady yourself!"

Gus came to the door, knocked twice and a voice on the other side beckoned for them to "Come in."

They opened the door and walked inside. Zegana was sitting in one of the chair she sat in on her first night in the city. Trostani looked around and admired the extravagance. It looked very similar to the temples she visited in regards to the coloration of room. Trostani then looked at the mysterious merefolk so much folklore had spawned. Yet, what she saw was not what she expected, and in fact, somewhat saddened her.

She saw a girl, a young girl, dressed in a full body robe and hood draped over her blue head and the tendrils she had instead of hair were held back by a band so they would fit neatly under her hood and along her back, out of site. This girl looked so young yet so grown up. It broke Trostani's heart. This girl looked as if she had never had friend to have fun with. Her entire life up to this point seemed to revolve around laws and studies. Well Trostani aimed to change that.

She walked over to the table where Zegana sat and took the other chair and sat beside her. She then scooted the chair, rather ungracefully, to the same side Zegana was on and looked at the lawbook with her. Gus saw what was happening before him and was rather confused. He was about to speak when Trostani looked up from the lawbook at Gus and said, "Thank you for the tour Gus! I had a wonderful time, really. But I think I am through with your services for today, can you please shut the door on your way out? I will see you at dinner."

She then smiled and looked back down at the book. Gus did what was bid and once outside the door thought to himself, "I really hope they like each other. Zegana needs someone like her. Heh, we all do." He then smiled to himself and walked to get his mail.

Trostani attempted to read some of the book Zegana was reading while Zegana primarily ignored her. Trostani after struggling to understand the political jargon eventually asked, "So what laws does this book detail?"

Zegana glanced towards Trostani and saw that she had a genuine curiosity in her eyes and responded, "It is not so much laws, as they are customs. Customs of the Orzhov elite."

Trostani then looked puzzled and asked, "Why are you studying the customs of the Orzhov? You are Azorian, and their culture is vastly different than your own."

Zegana smiled at the response and answered politely, "Well we are allied with the Orzhov through the Esper alliance. We believe it is crucial to fully understand our allies and enemies. So we study all there is to know about both. To be ready when a time comes to be an ambassador or a soldier."

Trostani could understand where Zegana's logic was rooted, though she disagreed and replied, "You can only learn so much from books. Customs, battle tactics, economics, martial arts, these all can be learned through books. But true skill, true understanding, can only be learned through personal interaction with that which you are studying."

Zegana was somewhat surprised by this new foreign looking woman who she had yet to even be introduced! "I'm sorry miss, but I just realized I do not know who you are."

Trostani gave a wide smile and rose from her chair and extended her arms out and gave a long bow as she said, "My name is Trostani, I am the ambassador from the Selesnya Guild. It is my utmost pleasure to finally meet you Zegana."

Zegana stared at the new ambassador, she was the first girl she had seen in the capital close to her age, at least in looks. Zegana had no true idea how dryads aged. She then rose from her chair and placed her arms behind her back like a proper Azorian and bowed as she said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Trostani of the Selesnya Guild."

Trostani then suddenly ran up to Zegana as she was rising and gave her a grand hug enveloping her arms fully around her entire body. Zegana was very off-guard from this gesture. It was something that no one had ever done to her before. The Azorius do not show physical displays of affection often, and usually only those who are married. But she did not dislike the hug, it merely surprised her.

Trostani then released her but kept her hands on Zegana's shoulders and said, "I truly hope you don't mind me being so affectionate to you, I am a very affectionate person and you are the only other girl I've seen in a week. The road from Selesnya is long and my handmaiden was not able to make it. Anyway, what shall we do until supper? We do have a few hours."

Zegana looked at her and then back down to her book and said, "Well I was planning on trying to finish this book, I have…"

Trostani then grabbed the side of the book and slammed it shut and then looked at Zegana, "I have a better idea. Why don't we give you a makeover?"

Zegana was shocked at the brashness of this woman and looked down to her closed lawbook realizing that she will have lost her place. She then said to Zegana with more spite than she truly meant, "Why did you do that? I was in the middle of …"

Trostani once again cut her short by pulling her by the arm over to the mirror by the lavatory in her room and said, "Come now, you will have plenty of time to read later. I have been wishing to meet you ever since I heard of you. Come let us just enjoy being together."

Zegana still did not know quite what to make of this very abruptly kind but peculiar girl. She then stood in front of her mirror while Trostani placed her head on her shoulder from behind and said, "Hmm, what shall we do with these robes. Hmm. Oh, I think I've got something."

Trostani then began to pull off Zegana's top robe, startling Zegana, causing her to jump and shriek slightly. She then pulled away and gazed at Trostani in a mix of shock and mild horror. "What in Ravnica do you think you're doing?"

Trostani looked at Zegana with remorse, "I'm sorry Zegana, I often forget that other Guilds do not share the open-ness of physical displays of affection. We all feel comfortable around one another for we are all members of the conclave. If you wish, I will leave the room while you undress."

Zegana, who had not yet decided whether she wanted a makeover, listened to Trostani's words. While she spoke she remembered a line in a book about being a good ambassador. The line was, "Other cultures and other customs that are not you're your own, are not wrong. Merely different. And sometimes can enlighten you in the most peculiar of ways."

This quote inspired her to relinquish her timidity, and she spoke to Zegana, "I welcome the makeover but yes I would prefer if you left the room."

Trostani smiled and replied, "Of course, Zegana. Just put them through the bathroom door when your done. This won't take long." And then she skipped off to the bathroom.

Zegana then pulled off her top and bottom robes, leaving her in her smallclothes and slip. She then folded them neatly and put them through the slightly open door and said, "Here, oh and Trostani, call me Zeggie. It's what Gus and my old tribe leader called me."

Trostani was touched at her remark. Those were probably the only two people she could consider friends for they are the only ones who have known her for any long period of time. She then replied, "Thank you, Zeggie. I like that. It has a nice ring to it."

Trostani then went to work opening seams and cutting cloth in the appropriate places like only someone with natural talent for the art could do. She made the plain blue and white robes into a more open top, revealing the neck and more of the chest, and a skirt which would reach to just above the knees.

While Trostani was hemming her clothing, Zegana stood in front of the mirror in her room staring at herself. She felt so young yet she looked so much older than she had 2 months prior. She had grown 2 inches and her slender body had become more lanky and less proportionate. Though the one thing that had become larger rather than thinner was her chest. She did not yet have breasts, but her entire chest seemed to have expanded and had become much more tender. As she stared at herself she for the first time ever realized she did not like the way she looked. She felt exposed and ugly. Never had she paid any attention to the way she looked. These recent months had caused her to start noticing so many things she never had noticed for and the overwhelming flood of new emotions she was experiencing ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddwere somewhat terrifying.

Trostani called out from the bathroom saying, "It's finished Zegana! Try it on and then tell me when you're dressed so I can come out and see." She said extending her arm and articles of clothing dangling from her hand.

Zegana took them and was very puzzled at first as to how someone would put it on. Then after a few tries (putting them on backwards, confusing the bottom for a top, etc.) Zegana found the proper way to wear the new clothes. Then she spoke to Trostani, "I'm dressed you can come out." Then she proceeded back to the mirror to see.

As she walked up, she no longer saw the same lanky young girl she had seen five minutes prior. The skirt made her legs look delicate and desirable. The top exposed her midriff and her entire neck and part of her emerald blue chested skin. The hood had been removed and her long tendrils fell to her mid back and looked much better than when they were pulled back.

Zegana stared at herself with her mouth slightly agape as Trostani walked up behind her and gently placed her head on Zegana's shoulder and her hand upon the other. "What do you think?"

Zegana truly was astounded at how much she liked how she looked and replied, "It's so different. I look really good. How did you do this? I never knew clothes could be so beautiful."

Trostani, overjoyed at the Zegana's reply, gave her a big hug and planted a big kiss upon her cheek. Zegana truly had no idea how to respond to what Trostani had just done or how it made her feel. She stood there, stunned in a sort and eventually spoke softly, "Did, did you just …" Then a pillow came from her right and smacked her in the chest and lower face.

Zegana stumbled back slightly then looked around to see Trostani holding a pillow in her hand offering another to Zegana. "What are you doing?" Zegana inquired.

"It's called a pillow fight, just go with it." Replied Trostani as she playfully smacked her pillow into the merefolk's cheek.

Zegana swatted the pillow aside and insisted, "Please, stop with this. This is very…" and then sh was once again hit with the pillow in the side of the head, much harder this time.

"Come on, fight back." Said Trostani throwing the other pillow to Zegana, which she caught.

Zegana glanced at the pillow then to Trostani and said, "This is a very improper activity that a dignified person such as…" a pillow was then thrown into Zegana's face. When it fell off her head a smile had arose on the young merefolk's face. "But if you really wish for this, you give me no choice. You have been warned."

Then Zegana lunged upon Trostani nailing her in the side with her pillow. Trostani countered with a solid hit to Zegana's back cause her to stumble slightly. She then found her feet and they started a duel. Pillows flew everywhere as they jumped around the room. On the bed, sofa, dresser, chairs, even on the chandelier that lit the room. Trostani exemplified her acrobatic talents as she jumped 3 feet in the air to avoid a swipe at her feet and she grabbed onto the hanging light fixture. Then her legs folded over the edge of the chandelier and she hung upside down looking at Zegana with a smile. Her hair hung all around her face as did her tunic but her face still was visible.

"What shall you do now Zeggie? I am out of your reach." Trostani mocked.

Zegana looked at the peculiar new woman which was hanging upside down in the center of her room and at this moment realized how much she enjoyed this peculiar woman. She made her feel excitement and joy she had never experienced. Zegana then took a deep breath and replied, "Watch."

Zegana then ran towards the bed on the opposite side of the room to one of the banisters closest to the chandelier. She then took the long table at the end of her bed and placed it upright on the banister. Then she climbed the banister, grabbed onto the upright table, pushed off her bed and began to vault herself toward the chandelier. She made it and grabbed the edge and hung as she attempted to pull herself onto the light.

During this time Trostani leapt down from the light and under where Zegana was hanging and with relative ease pulled her down and pinned her to the floor.

Zegana was very surprised at the swiftness and grace of Trostani but was quite irritated that after such a long duel she had lost. Trostani smiled a playfully wicked smile and said, "Never leave yourself vulnerable. I knew you would not be steady when you grabbed the chandelier. Never leave yourself in a position to be bested." She then rolled off of her defeated opponent.

They both sat on the floor recovering from the duel they just endured and Zegana threw her pillow at Trostani who let it hit her head and bounce off. Zegana then glared at Trostani with a smile and said, "Next time I will not be bested. You should be warned, I do not lose twice."

Trostani smiled a warm smile and replied, "I look forward to it."

They both then let out a hearty laugh of relief and spent the remainder of the afternoon talking to one another about their lives and events of the world. Specifically Trostani talked very much about her wedding and all the friends that would be coming. Friends from the war, from other guilds, and new ones she had never met. Zegana spoke of her childhood and the comings and goings of the Azorius guild but was very interested in Trostani's life. She was enthralled with the rich history behind this new friend.

After some time of conversation Trostani mentioned that she was not looking forward to having to stay in a room by herself, this was not a common occurrence in Selesnya. Siblings slept in the same room, as did Mothers and daughters, and occasionally friends. It was uncommon and considered unhomely to allow a friend or guest to sleep alone. She then asked if Zegana would mind if Trostani shared a room with her for her stay.

Zegana welcomed the opportunity to spend more time with her new friend and said yes.

After this they both went to the dining hall to join Gus and Reginald for dinner. As they arrived Gus was sitting and Reg had already began filling his plate. The two woman took their seats next to one another and across from the men. They all then began to fill their plates and chatter.

Gus opened the dinner conversation by asking the two ladies, "So, did the two of you have a fun afternoon?"

Zegana smiled and looked at Trostani who returned the grin and replied, "We certainly did, what do you think of her new clothes Grand Arbiter?"

Zegana rose and spun. Then Gus, who was not usually observant of clothes, looked more closely and realized his pupil had a much lower cut top robe and the bottom was no longer a robe but a skirt. He then realized that she no longer looked like a child but like a young woman and was both pleased yet confused. He knew she had the mind of an adult but now the look of one as well. He was puzzled at what to say and merely spoke, "Well. . . It uh. . . I truly do not know what to say. You looked very different. Lovely, but different."

Zegana took the loss of words as a compliment and thanked him as she sat down. Reginald was the next to speak, "Did you do that Trostani? You truly have a knack for cloth work. Where did you learn that?"

Trostani finished the bite that was in her mouth and replied, "Honestly, mostly from the war. I was a healer and healers need bandages, which were hard to come by. So we used whatever clothe we could find. We would take shirts, pants, blankets, whatever and sew them into bandages and other medical supplies. It is not much of a jump to clothing."

Gus was hearing the talents of this stranger for the first time was truly impressed with her lengthy list of talents. Adept at communication, a healer, generous, playful, a seamstress, and many more it seemed. He then replied, "I guess I should thank you for your work Trostani. I take it you like the clothes Zegana?"

"Oh, of course, Gus! I love them." Replied Zegana happily.

"I am glad. So what else did you and Trostani do this afternoon?" inquired Augustine.

Zegana replied, "Well, first she gave my wardrobe a makeover. Then we had a pillow fight, then we just talked about anything and everything. Her wedding, our guilds, history, customs, et cetera. We really had a wonderful afternoon."

"Good, oh Trostani I received your invitation and I look forward to coming to your wedding. I can not wait to see Tolsimir again." The Grand Arbiter replied.

"We truly look forward to having you Gus." Said Trostani with a smile.

Gus smiled and continued eating. It warmed his heart to see his pupil so joyful. She seemed too serious oftentimes. Her studies were her life. She needed a break from her studies so she could discover what life truly was about. They then continued to talk about the events of the day and what would come in the next two weeks. Trostani would come to a council of the Absolute. The Absolute were a group of high judges, Augustine was a member, that transcribed new and old laws. They also planned to show Trostani the lands of the Azorius one day taking her many miles around the city into the hill country of the Azorius lands. To see all the guildgates of the various cities. Overall, they had a very busy two weeks planned. Then Zegana mentioned that they needed to take Trostani's luggage to her room and Gus then inquired as to why.

"She is staying with me. Is that alright Gus?" asked Zegana.

Gus was surprised at the casualness of her questions and replied, "Well, there is no rule against it but I figured Trostani would be. . ."

Gus then was once again interrupted by Trostani and said, "Wonderful, oh it will be so fun to be roommates!"

"May we be excused Gus? I wish to show Trostani the top of the temple as the sun sets. It is truly beautiful." Zegana said.

"Well, sure but I thought we could. . ." Gus then realized the two had already begun walking toward the door. He felt as if he should get used to being ignored by them, at least when they were together. It was truly incredible how quickly they took to one another.

Zegana then led Trostani around the temple and eventually to a ladder that led to the roof latch. They climbed it and walked out onto the roof just as the sky became a deep orange red. The sky was ablaze and the sun gleamed upon the metallic roofs and sides of _Azomiandi_. They stayed there basking in the beauty of the sunset till the sky grew blue then returned to their bedchambers.

They changed into their sleep clothes respectively and spent a brief time talking about various thoughts running through their heads. They became sleepy after a time and Zegana went to her bed and Trostani to the lavish couch in the lounge area.

During the middle of the night Zegana awoke to the feeling of her bed moving. She turned over and saw Trostani lifting the covers of her bed. She was surprised and asked, "What are you doing?"

Trostani gave a slight surprised look as if she was in trouble and replied, "I'm sorry I woke you Zegana, I just do not sleep well alone. I have become so used to sleeping with others. Would you mind if I shared your bed. I will try my best to not disturb you."

Zegana was reluctant but sensed no ill will in Trostani and saw no reason, other than a possible discomfort, to deny her. She could see she was being genuine and who knows, she may not mind having a warm body next to her. She often did wake up shivering.

So they spent the night with their backs to one another sharing the same bed.

The next morning they awoke and began the events of the day. Zegana had Trostani follow her to many of her classes and see what the daily activities of the Azorius was. They also went to different meetings and did different activities. Trostani showed Zegana how to make some Selesnyan meals and how to sew slightly. Zegana taught Trostani the history of the Azorius and many other guilds. Between the various ambassador activities the two would talk constantly. They became very close in a very short amount of time. A week into her stay, Gus took the two of them around the guildlands and eventually to the mountainous hill lands of Prahv. While in these hill lands Trostani noticed human aeronaughts flying upon gliders around the temples in the sides of cliffs.

She was enthralled with the skill of these humans and wished to attempt what they were doing. She asked Zegana if she would join her and she replied with a defiant no. It looked too dangerous to Zegana.

"Oh come now Zegana. Where is your sense of your adventure? You drive for excitement? Don't you want to know what it is like to fly?" Whined Trostani.

Zegana was not convinced by Trostani and replied, "I have read what happens to those who do not study the art before attempting the act. I do not wish to end up like them."

Trostani then looked at Zegana and pouted. Then a thought came to her and she asked, "With all the books you read, are you telling me you have not read one on how to fly one of these gliders?"

Zegana then thought for a moment and recalled one book she did read when studying the various cities cultures in the Azorius guild lands. The book was the basics of glider flight. It had been a year since she read the book but remembered it nonetheless. She then replied, "I have yes, but it was so long ago. I do not wish to rely on such an old memory."

Just then an aeronaught landed nearby to them and Trostani ran to where he landed. She then asked the pilot, "Excuse me sir, but would you mind lending us your glider? I am from the Selesnya guild and my guide wishes to show me the wonders of glider flight. I promise we will return the glider in one piece. Well?" Trostani gave her most innocent looking face hoping to attain sympathy.

It worked and the pilot generously offered his glider. Trostani then thanked him and grabbed Zegana by the arm and took her over to the glider. Zegana believed that Trostani maybe did not understand what no meant and repeated, "Trostani I do not believe you understand. I do not wish to try and recall how to fly one of these from such a. . ." Trostani then pulled Zegana into the front seat of the glider while she took the back.

"Trostani, no I do not believe this is. . ." Zegana said trying to get away and Trostani pulled the latch shut on Zegana and said, "Please, just believe in yourself Zegana. You know how to do this. You remember more than you realize."

Zegana was somewhat touched by the blind faith Trostani placed in her. It was more faith than she had in herself. But she truly did not wish to disappoint her so she turned to the control of the glider. She struggled at first but pulled the glider out of its speedy decent to the trees below and soared up and above the massive mountain where the city of Prahv was cut out of the side and center. Both shared a wonderful moment together drinking in the beauty of the world before them.

Trostani wrapped her arms around Zegana as they flew for an hour. Then they landed and both returned to the temple.

Zegana had never experienced anything like the weeks Trostani was with her. They formed a very close friendship, Zegana had shared things with Trostani she had never told anyone. She felt so comfortable around her. Like she could tell her anything.

The second to last day Trostani was in the city, they decided to do something truly memorable on this last day. So Trostani proposed the idea of diving off the Hallowed fountain on the outskirts of town. This was a very illegal thing to do for the grounds and water of the Hallowed Fountain were sacred and only used as a place of meditation and thought revelation. Though enough of the dryad's spunk or courageousness had rubbed off on Zegana and she agreed to the act nearly without question. The only response she had was, "What shall I wear?"

So the two of them walked to the gated area of the hallowed fountain. They went midday hoping no one would be there. Trostani had made a cloth two piece swim suit for Zegana out of some of her silk sheets. They both wore their suits under their clothes so they could flee quickly if need be. They scaled the stone wall around the quarry that held the fountain and proceeded through the small maze of tall stones to the center where the fountain resided. Luckily no one was in the area so they stripped to their suits and stepped into the water.

It was chilly but not freezing. They then swam to the center and climbed the statue. They reached the top and held on against the free flowing water shooting 10 feet in the air. Trostani gave Zegana a look as if to say, "Are you ready?" to which Zegana gave a reassuring nod. Then they both let go simultaneously and fell 20 feet to the water below. A great splash came up as they dove headfirst into the deep water of the fountain. They submerged themselves 5 or 6 feet below the surface and then kicked to bring them back up for air.

When they both emerged, out of sheer excitement of the act they had just done, they embraced one another warmly. Zegana felt so free in Trostani's arms. So free and safe. Trostani then raised Zegana's head and planted a firm but gentle kiss upon her lips. She only lingered for a couple seconds then pulled away and smiled. "Thank you for such an amazing time here in your city."

She then let go of Zegana and swam back to the edge of the Fountain. Zegana floated in a haze processing what exactly had just happened and why she felt dizzy but delirious with happiness. She recovered and then swam to the edge and join Trostani.

The time in the pool stayed in the back of her mind for the remainder of the day and through their last dinner together. But she momentarily forgot about it to focus on what she had planned back in her room for her new friend.

When dinner finished Zegana told Trostani she had to show her something back in the room. So the two of them bolted off and Zegana got their first and shut the door. She made sure everything was ready and then instructed Trostani to close her eyes. She did and Zegana opened the door and guided Trostani in. When she opened her eyes she saw 20 or thirty pillow spread all across the room with sheets and blankets in the shape of forts and even some sheets tied to the rafters for swinging.

Zegana then grabbed onto one of the hanging sheets, swung herself away from Trostani and then let gravity swing her back while she landed a great blow to her shoulder with a pillow.

"So that is how you wish to play this then? Alright." Trostani said running to grab a pillow for each hand.

The combat between the two was much more heated than the first. This could have been because of their newly burning friendship or because of the increased number of weapons. Either way they continued their duel for many hours. Swinging on and off the sheets, onto beds and tables and couches. Throwing pillows around constantly. Eventually both began to tire almost simultaneously. Zegana let go and allowed herself to fall to the ground from hanging on a sheet. Trostani capitalized on her exhaustion by running over to pin her once again. Though as she approached Zegana positioned her legs so as she passed she caught the heel of her left foot and pushed her off-balance and she fell onto a pillow on the ground.

Zegan then rolled quickly, straddling her opponent and grabbing her arms and pressing them to the floor. "I told you I do not lose twice." She said grinning from ear to ear.

Trostani did not mind being bested in a fair fight. She smiled back and relaxed showing her submission. "Congratulations. I'm glad I can count on you keeping your word."

Zegana then released her defeated foe and fell back herself. "That was exhausting. I do not know about you but I truly want to go to bed now."

"I believe that would be the correct thing to do, though I would like to shower. Would you like to go before me?" Trostani agreed and inquired.

"No please, after you. I am in no hurry." Replied Zegana

So the two took turns showering and then changed into their bed clothes and they got into bed. After they had settled and said goodnight Zegana fell asleep almost immediately.

In the middle of the night Zegana was halfway awoken by something touching her back. She could still hear Trostani breathing as if she were asleep but at the same time she felt her hand slowly moving up her back to her side. She did not mind the act but then she was not sure if it was actually happening. The hand moved to her side and continued to wrap around her till the hand was placed gently upon her navel. Once there she felt a tingling sensation come over her and she noticed that the fingers were gently stroking her skin. She was shocked at how much she enjoyed what it felt like and feared she may have let out a gasp that could have woken Trostani. The fingers continued and Zegana continued to enjoy how it felt more and more until she became frightened at how she felt and gave a loud shriek and leapt forth from the bed.

This awoke Trostani as well and she immediately noticed Zegana standing outside of the bed, pale with fright, hugging her midsection. Trostani examined her friend before her and how the fear in her eyes seemed directed at herself. She asked, "What is wrong Zegana, my dear?"

Zegana could see that Trostani did not know what had just occurred and replied, "You had your arm around me. . . and you were using your fingers to touch my. . . navel and I was enjoying it. . . but I didn't know. . . I was very puzzled at. . . and then it felt really good and. . . I didn't know what was happening. . . and. . . I got scared. . . I'm sorry Trostani. I didn't mean to wake you."

Trostani listened closely to what Zegana said, and to the silences as well. She then turned on a light and asked Zegana to come sit beside her on the bed. Zegana did so tentatively and Trostani gently placed her arms protectively around her friend. She did not immediately feel comfortable in Trostani's arms but Zegana eventually relinquished her hesitations and allowed the protective embrace of her friend. It did feel good.

"Zegana. What you experienced is something called arousal. It is a perfectly natural feeling that you are expected to experience when you go through puberty and long after. It is nothing to be ashamed of. It is natural and healthy and honestly I am flattered that you felt it with me. I do apologize however for how I acted. I truly care for you Zegana and I am a very affectionate person. While I did not do this consciously, I am typically very close physically with my friends. I have been wanting to sleep right next to you and feel your warmth for a while now. I just did not know how to bring this up."

Zegana listened carefully to Trostani's words and realized in herself as she spoke, "I . . . have been wanting to feel your warmth too. Though I was ashamed of it. This is all so confusing. So different than how my mind worked before. I feel like a different person."

Trostani smiled and looked down on her friend as she looked backup at her. "You are. That is what becoming a woman is. You become someone new. Someone whole."

They then shared a moment and closed their eyes. Their lips met and lingered for a long, tender minute. Both allowing the other to enjoy the warmth of their breath. When the kiss finished Trostani looked at Zegana with deep compassionate eyes and asked, "Would you mind being a part of my wedding? I truly want you to meet some of my friends. Plus if you are to become the new ambassador it would be a great way to meet new people."

Zegana smiled and nuzzled herself into the shoulder of Trostani and said, "As long as you're close to me, I would be honored." She then closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep in the safety of Trostani's arms.

They both enjoyed each other's warmth throughout the night and when morning came they still lingered together for a few hours.

Then came time for Trostani to leave and when she had all her things packed she went to the Grand Arbiter and told him that Zegana would be part of her wedding party. Gus though this was a good idea and encouraged the notion of Zegana going with Trostani back to Selesnya. He said he would come a few nights prior to the wedding.

So Trostani and Zegana packed her things and loaded them onto the carriage. They then both left for the new and exciting adventures that awaited them in the Selesnya Guild.


End file.
